sick
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Kala itu, Kazami merawat Amuro yang sakit


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **sick**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

"DUA puluh sembilan tahun, masuk angin karena main hujan-hujanan—kau ini bukan anak kecil Rei-san!"

 _Aish, berisik sekali_.

Ingin rasanya Amuro menutup telinganya menggunakan _earphone_ setiap kali Kazami datang ke apartemennya. Sayang, ponselnya sudah diamankan jauh oleh Kazami bersama _earphone_ -nya. Katanya, _orang sakit istirahat saja, tidak usah main-main_. Pria menjadi sahabat karibnya sekaligus rekan kerja PSB, bahkan bisa berubah menjadi sosok tegas (dan berisik) jika menyangkut kesehatan dan keselamatan Amuro.

Ya, tapi untuk sekarang Amuro tidak bisa lagi memprotes. Tubuhnya terkapar tak berdaya karena main-main hujan kemarin. Ah, tidak main-main juga—Amuro hanya lupa membawa payung dan menerobos jalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Bermodal nekat dan tidak tahu diri, dalam satu setengah jam Amuro berlarian di bawah hujan menuju rumahnya.

Dan beginilah _ending_ cerita penerobos hujan; deman tinggi dan flu berat melanda pria berkulit a la tropis ini.

Tetapi, jujur saja, dari sekian kontak nomor yang ada di ponsel Amuro, kenapa juga harus Kazami yang dihubungin?

Ketika datang, bukannya memberi simpati, justru mulut Kazami mengoceh ceramahan tidak penting; soal menjaga kesehatan, berhati-hati misi, jangan lupa berdoa, dan semua topik tidak berguna. Lalu sekarang seenaknya saja berdalih sebagai _perawat_ dan tidak mau pergi sampai Amuru sehat betul. Sungguh, Amuro menyesal memanggil Kazami sekarang.

Padahal, dari sudut mana pun, perawakan Kazami tipe orang yang tenang. Tapi setiap kali menyangkut masalah Amuro, pasti dia jauh lebih berisik daripada bebek sekalipun. Amuro benar-benar tidak mengerti; ke mana sosok Kazami yang tenang ketika bersamanya.

Jujur saja, Amuro lebih suka sosok sahabat kecilnya itu tenang daripada yang cerewet.

"Gara-gara Rei-san, aku harus lebur lagi malam ini."

Amuro mengembungkan pipinya, tak terima disalahkan. "Pergi saja sana. Aku baik-baik saja sendirian di sini."

"Lalu membiarkanmu tak berdaya di sini? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah, aku ini baik-baik saja, urusi saja—uhuk, uhuk!" Lantas, Kazami langsung mengambil air hangat dan memberikannya ke Amuro hati-hati. "...aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Kedua alis Kazami mengerut. Bola mata di balik kacamatanya masih setia memperhatikan lekat-lekat Amuro. "Mana ada _baik-baik saja_ ketika wajahmu pucat pasi dan deman tinggi." Ia menghela nafas, lalu meletakan gelas Amuro. "Aku sudah izin ke Ketua, dan sekarang aku akan merawatmu."

Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Amuro makin uring-uringan. Kenapa juga bossnya mengizinkan salah satu bawahannya bolos untuk merawat Amuro. Ke mana sosok petinggi PSB yang katanya paling sadis jika mendengar bawahan mereka berani membolos apalagi urusan tidak penting? Ah, ini benar-benar tidak adil—hanya Kazami yang boleh bolos untuk merawat Amuro, sedangkan dirinya minta izin saja susah; harus berhadapan lima petinggi sekaligus.

( _Well_ , Amuro juga sadar; Kazami anak rajin tiap tahun tanpa alfa dan datang-pulang tepat waktu. Sedangkan dirinya tipikal anak kalau tidak ada tugas, langsung pulang, tanpa peduli jam kerja sekalipun)

"Lalu... sampai kapan kau akan di sini terus?"

"Sampai aku yakin kau bisa kutinggal." Garis senyuman tipis mengembang di wajahnya. "Mungkin sampai kau tidur dan demanmu turun."

"Tapi aku tak bisa tidur kalau kau ada di sini terus!"

Kazami mendengus pelan. "Jangan banyak merengek. Kau kira aku bisa ditipu lagi; bukannya istirahat kau malah main video game nantinya." Ia melirik tajam, tanpa ada rasa kasihan. "Setelah itu kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kebanyakan main game."

Amuro membuang muka. Sialan, dia mengungkit masa lalunya. "Itu kan dulu, sekarang sudah beda."

Tapi Kazami masih tak percaya; "aku sudah menyita semua _playstasion_ dan _nds-_ mu di bawah bantal."

"A-apa—darimana kau tahu aku menyimpan di sana?!"

Nafas ditarik dan dihembuskan. Kazami memijat kepalanya, agak pening sedikit dengan sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Dua puluh empat tahun mengenalmu, mana mungkin aku lupa dengan kebiasaan burukmu itu. Lagian juga, kau ini sudah dewasa, masih saja main game!" Ia mendelik tajam. "Dan lagi... game simulasi pacaran; kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa _move on_ atau memang lagi tidak laku."

Sembarangan.

Amuro uring-uringan, setengah kesal, dan ingin melempar bantal. Namun berhubung energinya sedang terkuras karena deman sialan ini; ia lebih memilih menurut saja, tidak membalas lagi.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga bisa mengerjakan tugas di sini," kata Kazami seenaknya. Ia langsung mengambil kursi kerja Amuro dan membuka laptopnya. Mulutnya kembali berkata; "aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, pergi tidur sana."

Iya, iya, Amuro juga tahu. Sepanjang Kazami menginap di rumahnya, dia tidak pernah berbuat usil. Tamu budiman tapi sangat menyebalkan.

Amuro memberengut. "Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku juga bakal tidur." Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Amuro kembali bertanya (berhubung karena penasaran saja). "Kenapa kau segitunya ingin merawatku? Padahal kau punya tugas banyak."

Hening beberapa sekon.

Kazami terdiam sejenak. Ia terlihat menimang-nimang sesuatu, berpikir untuk menemukan argumen yang pantas diutarakan. Lantas, Amuro hanya memperhatikan ekspersi lelaki kacamata itu berpikir... sangat khas; mata tertuju ke bawah, tangan kanan terkadang mengelus dagunya, sesekali kepala dimiringkan, seolah ada beberapa argumennya yang bentrok. Ah, sungguh, Amuro jauh lebih suka sosok Kazami _stay cool_ daripada cerewet.

Lalu Kazami tersenyum kecut; "karena aku peduli denganmu, masih kurang?"

.

 **-end-**

.


End file.
